


I'll meet you there at the altar, as I fall down to my knees

by bledtilldryness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biblical Reinterpretation, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Soulmates, Mythology References, Platonic Soulmates, References to Shakespeare, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, The Iliad References, and I love reincarnation tropes, and we don't talk about episode IX here, i just love them so much, ok thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledtilldryness/pseuds/bledtilldryness
Summary: the story of a dyad in the force over time and space - soulmates au
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I'll meet you there at the altar, as I fall down to my knees

**Author's Note:**

> It's been approximately seven billion years since I wrote a fic, and I'm here because COVID19 made me.  
> The idea for this AU has been tormenting me for a long time, but this video really did it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRL_EK5n3OE)
> 
> Enjoy

_ “ we’re a **dyad** in the Force  _

_ Rey, two that are one. " _

" _Stand together, die together!_

_The life force of your bond, a dyad in the Force._

_A power like life itself._

_Unseen for generations._ ¨

“

I believe that 

your soul

and 

my soul

are 

very

old friends.

”

— _Mandeg Ahmed, “Mates”_

** 0 **

Nowhere

Nothing

and suddenly

You

** I **

Everything is fiery, chaotic, intense. These words defines us best from the very beginning. We are hydrogen that advances unstoppably from the heart of a star. We have been in this routine for millions of years, still struggling to reach the surface. I feel your presence, in the force, a million of kilometres away but at the same time close, _inside_. We don't have names, we don't need them. Fate awaits for us to become a brilliant supernova, we are martyrs and the sacrifices have only just begun.

II

It was just you and me in the garden

But shadows haunts us from the dawn of time, they tempts us

And we fall into the dark

  
Who but us, the damned, would be guilty of the first sin

_  
“But the serpent said to the woman, _

_ “You will not surely die. For God knows that when you eat of it your eyes will be opened,  _

_ and you will be like God, knowing good and evil.”  _ _ Genesis 3:4 _

** III **

In this life, evil snatches you away in the most abrupt way and takes you to its kingdom.

But the time that we had was so _so_ brief, that to continue fighting feels like the only way

  
I cross the underworld, and we return

I hear your laughter, eager for victory _so close_

Temptation always expects the worst from us

But with a simple look

the shadows

wrap you up

_ “_

_"Great Hades, imagine those summer months, when Persephone is gone, lasting forever._

_Imagine, if you can, her pale face crumbling into dust. That is how it is for mortal man._

_Great Hades, I beg you, give me back my Eurydice._ _ ”  _

** IV **

There are lives where we don't meet. Lives somewhat bitter, in which something happens but we never ended up knowing what. Lives where the galaxy gets in the way, when we still don't really know what galaxies are. Lives in which the cosmos is both ally and enemy, where distance is consolation and punishment. There are lives where I surrender before your reflection, your shadow, firm believer that you are a goddess, _so much light_. Blood stained hands, sacrifices in your name that you do not understand and that terrify you. Priest of a creed that only I see and adore, but such is my conviction that others follow me. Isthar, Artemis, Ninsuna, Ashera, Annan. Unreachable, but present in an energy that we do not yet understand. _We will_

** V **

There are lives where we don't have time. In the first ones, especially. Your hair is very long, loose. You slide your fingers gently along the cold rocky wall, seeking to understand the world around you and feeling that something is missing. That your hands are not enough of an instrument to do justice to the universe, that there are more shades and colors out there than you can represent. This world is young and fascinating, but also terrifying. A blinding light breaks through the storm and blazes the small town with its flames. When the screams become deafening you go outside but it is too late. Those eyes are the last thing I see in that life.

** VI **

War is a common element that does not want to let us breathe. The burden on my shoulders is terrible, and myths will take the weight of the balance to the side that history chooses. My name, stained from before birth when my mother, Queen of Troy, senses the darkness that hangs over me. Priam hands me over to Agelao, as if nothing had happened, and he is the one who teaches me how to survive on the slopes of the Troad.

I remember the first time that our paths crossed, not only in time, but in space. The banquet table seemed to extend to the ends of the palace, and you just at the end, solemn like Athena. Always royal blood, in this life they call you Helena.

The most beautiful creature in all the Aegean, daughter of gods and of the city of battles, Sparta. Next to you, the most aberrant of the Greeks, grotesque and monstrous in comparison, Menelaus. Luckily, the beast soon marches to Crete and the world finally becomes joyous. We walk the corridors and gardens, my name adorned with laughter on your lips. The first time we join hands, I forget where mine begins and yours ends. And I know you feel the same.

Fleeing Troy is the only way.

The rest of the story, yet another tragedy in our long history.

When, years later, Menelaus shouts your name at the gates of my city you ask me not to leave, that the future you have seen does not go down that path, but I am blinded by rage. Philoctetes's arrow pierces through me and more than my pain, it is yours that I feel when I fade away.

_ “¡_Miserable Paris, raptor of women!

See how the Achaeans, who believed you to be a brave champion for your graceful figure

laugh at you, when there is no strength or courage in you. _”_

** VII **

In this life you appear hand in hand with war, carrying the sword that makes me who I am. Another heir, with a mission and knights loyal beyond death.

You come out of the water, soaked, and with a sad smile you give the weapon to me

Excalibur's steel is the only thing that binds us in this life

** VIII **

Fiery, chaotic, intense. This is life in fair Verona, your shadow follows me in every dance, in every corner. We cannot escape.

In many lives we commit follies, in others we are somewhat more cautious.

When I see you pale over the crypt, I think I won't be able to get there. My legs fail, but I would crawl if necessary.

You're cold, and I don't notice you in _la forza_ as we used to call it. I decide that your lips are going to be the last thing I want to try in this life, and then I disappear.

In this life we were very close, but never close enough.

When you wake up, you wish you hadn't

_ “There was never a story more full of pain _

_ than the story of Romeo and Juliet. _ _ …” _

** IX **

Fiery, chaotic, intense. But happy. In May 1934, somewhere along the 154 highway in Louisiana, our happiness was taken from us.

Our Ford Deluxe V-8 d packed with gunpowder, more than 100 shots without warning.

We had not been saints, but after so much suffering

We didn't deserve to die like this

_ “So this old world is made brighter,  _

_ by the lives of folks like you” _

** X **

Climbing up that hole in Exegol reminded me of the Underworld, of a world where your name was Eurydice. The battle over our heads reminded me of Troy, the Achaeans, and wars that never end and resonate in history.

Advancing towards you like a dying man reminds me of Verona. To misunderstandings, to always being late. Slithering, knowing that I am the darkness that has brought you here, brings me back to the garden where we were expelled.

Holding you in my arms, dead, reminds me of so many other lives. Flanders, 1618. Orleans, 1429. Berlin, 1940.

When you wake up, energy is flowing between us, and I feel that I'm disappearing but it's all worth it.

It is **always** worth it

When I close my eyes, I feel I'm going nowhere

Nothing

And suddenly

You

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah my english is SHIT! Thank you if you have come this far <3
> 
> For more content, you can follow me on twitter (@sforzindas) where I spend all day crying over these two
> 
> in case there were doubts
> 
> 0 - The big bang  
> I - A star about to become a supernova  
> II - Adam and Eve  
> III - Orpheus and Eurydice  
> IV - A reference to the figure of the oracle, pagan priest and others  
> V - Prehistory  
> VI - Paris and Helena  
> VII - King Arthur and Nimue, the lady of the lake  
> VIII - Romeo and Juliet  
> IX - Bonnie and Clyde  
> X - Rey and Ben Solo


End file.
